


Stellar Sky

by Lover0fLife



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 17:10:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5792950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lover0fLife/pseuds/Lover0fLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't think this poem is all that great, but I felt I should post it anyway.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Stellar Sky

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think this poem is all that great, but I felt I should post it anyway.

Misty breath cumulates in the night air, silent wonder passes l between the odd pair.  
Streaks of light and bursts of color intertwine in the stellar sky, dreams of traveling the dark void but knowing the goal is too high.  
Melodic hum of a trillion distant stars, scoping telescope spying the planets from Saturn to Mars. Dancing Asteroids synchronizing in the dark night, inching closer their souls melt into twilight.  
Forgetting their past and never looking back, searching eyes meat in the encircling black.  
Lavender orbs meshing with Azure jewls, Together they feel free from any guidelines or Rules.  
Time does not always last forever, but they do not care as long as they are together.  
The next morning when the sun rises and the stars disapaite, both their lives resume their familar fate. Dispelling crackle of star dust pulls the two from their thoughts, entangling hands send imaginary electric watts.  
Quietly whispering of the heavens in the others ear, knowing they have nothing to Fear.  
For their love will last forever, even when they cannot be together.


End file.
